ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Divided We Stand
Divided We Stand is the forty-first episode of Ben 10. Plot On a trip at the beach, Ben discovers a new alien form named Ditto. Ben discovers Ditto's power, the ability to make his own clones and Ditto can multiply himself anytime. Ben was playing a bit with the Ditto form, when a giant mutated seagull from Dr. Animo appears. It tries to snatch Ben and it successfully snatches one Ditto and takes him to a sunken ship. Dr. Animo tells one of Ben's Ditto clones in hopes of exploiting his alien DNA for his own evil purposes. The others realize too late that Animo has kidnapped a fourth Ditto clone. The five (three Dittos plus Grandpa Max and Gwen) hijack a ship to mount a rescue, They also discover that the Dittos can't turn back into Ben unless they're all in one place at the same time. Meanwhile at Animo's base, an abandoned ship wrecked oil tanker, Animo states that he plans to combine Ben's alien DNA with his own mutants to "lead earth into a glorious new phase of evolution" and begins by extracting samples from the clone. Meanwhile on the ship, several weaknesses are discovered involving the clones, if one feels pain they all feel the same pain, plus they seem incapable of working together. Back at Animo's base, Animo deduces what the clone is capable of as well as finding out that inside Ben's Alien DNA is the DNA of his entire arsenal of aliens. Ben escapes by provoking one of Animo's mutants into breaking his cell. Ben finally turns back to normal and just in time to fend off Animo's giant mutated squid as Upgrade by taking over the tanker. Ben discovers to his horror that not only has Animo gained full access to Ben's arsenal but has combined Lepidopterran DNA and Splixson DNA to create an army of self replicating Mutant Lepidopterrans. Animo decides to destroy the nearby town as a show of force. Ben realizes that if he kills one of the clones, he'll kill them all. He transforms into Ditto again and defeats Animo by crashing one of the clones into a speed boat, killing them all at once. Animo is handed over to the police and Grandpa Max states that he deleted all of Animo's computer files so if Animo does escape, he'll be back to square one and have none of Ben's aliens at his disposal again. Major Events *Ben first transforms into Ditto. *Dr. Animo wants revenge on Ben and uses Ditto's DNA to get revenge. *Ben gets stuck as an alien for the third time. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Ditto Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Unnamed Guards Villains *Dr. Animo *Mutant Seagull (first appearance) *Mutant Squid (first appearance) *Mutant Lepidopterrans (first appearance) Aliens Used *Ripjaws (off-screen transformation) *Ditto (first appearance; x3; first transformation was accidental; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Upgrade (accidental transformation; selected alien was Ditto) Alien Forms Unlocked *Ditto (accidentally unlocked by Ben) Spells Used *Atherius Expectorium Perpetua *Skadiggeteth Metalarka *Vadera Expectorium Perpetuon *Eerie Expectorium Quotes Errors DittoERROR2.png DittoERROR1.png DittoERROR.png Ditto Error.jpg Dittoerror.png *For one second when Ditto was connected in unity, one clone was black. *In one scene, Ditto's hand was the color of the sky. Naming and Translations See Also */Gallery/ */Transcript/ Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes